Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing or treating an allergic disease using an extract from Illicium verum. 
Description of the Related Art
Allergies are known as sensitive reaction which is caused by immune dysfunction innately or acquired against harmless antigen. Immune mechanisms for allergic reactions are as follows: once body is exposed to allergens, the allergens are recognized by circulating antigen-presenting cells such that antigen-presenting cells allow for differentiation to TH0 cells from TH2 cells through presenting allergens. These differentiated Th2 cells secrete allergy-induced cytokines such as TNF-α, IL-4, IL-5, IL-8 and IL-13. The cytokines promote eosinophil development in bone marrow, inducing eosinophil go to inflammation tissue and also effect to B cells, inducing production of IgE and IgG1. The produced IgE by such mechanisms binds strongly to mast cells by mediating IgE receptor which is called FcεRI in tissue. Then, when it is exposed again to same allergens and allergens bind to IgE which is bind to mast cells, the mast cells secrete allergic histamine, inflammatory prostaglandins, heparin, proteases and free radicals, they induce symptoms for various allergic diseases. If this respond continues, it induces chronic inflammation in tissue (Galli et al., The development of allergic inflammation. Nature (2008) July 24, 454(7203), 445-454).
The illustrated examples of these allergic diseases include anaphylaxis, allergic rhinitis, asthma, allergic conjunctivitis, allergic dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis, urticaria, pruritus, insect allergic diseases, food allergic diseases or drug allergic diseases.
Meanwhile, allergies are different from inflammations. Concretely, inflammations involves 1) the step of stimulating monocytes or immune cells such as macrophages against damages or infections in cells and tissues, 2) the step of inducing the target cell activation and phagocytosis, 3) the step of production and secretion of proximal mediators in initial host response followed by secretion of complements or proinflammatory cytokines, 4) the step of secreting the middle mediators such as PLA2 or PGE2 by stimulating secondary target cells with the initial mediators, and 5) the step of damaging tissues or cells by secreting proteases, PAF and reactive oxygen species as distal effectors.
In other words, allergies have different main immune cells or main response factors in induced mechanism, compared with the inflammation and their response pathways are also different. In this regard, inflammatory diseases include allergic inflammatory diseases associated with allergies and non-allergic inflammatory diseases unrelated to allergies, which is included common inflammatory diseases such as various dermatitis, systemic lupus erythematosus, retinitis, gastritis, hepatitis, gastroenteritis, pancreatitis, and nephritis. Especially, non-allergic inflammatory diseases unrelated to allergies are disclosed in a variety of publications as follows: Kawase et al. (Exacerbated and prolonged allergic and non-allergic inflammatory cutaneous reaction in mice with targeted interleukin-18 expression in the skin. Journal of Investigative Dermatology (2003), September, 121(3), 502-509), Makoto Katori et al. (Roles of leukotrienes in non-allergic and allergic inflammatory models. Prostaglandins, Volume 28, Issue 5, November 1984, 617-619) and Nourshargh et al. (Accumulation of 111In-neutrophils in rabbit skin in allergic and non-allergic inflammatory reactions in vivo. Inhibition by neutrophil pretreatment in vitro with a monoclonal antibody recognizing the CD18 antigen. The Journal of Immunology (1989), May 1, 142(9), 3193-3198). In addition, anti-inflammatory effectiveness has already been reported by the prior art, including old platycodon grandiflorus (KR Pat. No. 10-0943754), Clematidis radix (KR Pat. No. 10-0857896), Aralia cordata Thunb (KR Pat. No. 10-0818363) and buckwheat (KR Pat. No. 10-0787363), but they are registered as anti-allergic composition and considered as cases to admit difference between allergies and inflammations.
In oriental medicine, Illici Veri Fructus refers to fruits of Illicium verum which is belongs to Illiciaceae.
Illicium verum has been known to treat for backache, abdominal pain and toothache and also utilize in indigestion.
Throughout this application, various patents and publications are referenced, and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosure of these patents and publications in their entities are hereby incorporated by references into this application in order to more fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.